Multiple Choice Questions
by netgirly2k
Summary: R-Hr. Harry has to come first, sad but true.


Multiple Choice questions.  
  
Hermione loves the multiple-choice portion of exams. Her mind instantly recognizes the right answer and ignores any trick answers or half-truths her professors have slipped in to trip their students up.  
  
Q. Where do Diricrawls originate?

a)New-Zealand

b)Mauritius

c)Brazil

d)Orkney  
  
The answer is B, she knows Harry got that one wrong, he thought it was New Zealand. Hermione supposes she can excuse his ignorance on that one; he did have other things on his mind when they were doing their OWLs.  
  
Q. What is the final ingredient in a memory-sharpening potion?

a)Dragon scales.

b)Unicorn hair

c)Fwooper feather

d)Murtlap  
  
Hermione thinks this question was Professor Snape's idea of joke, knowing that many students would have tried to concoct a memory-sharpening potion before their Potions exam. Harry and Ron had laughed off Hermione's theory, rejecting the idea that Snape has ever been in possession of any kind of sense of humour.

Even though the exams were over ages ago Hermione still finds her thoughts arranging themselves into multiple-choice form. Because if all her decisions look like exam questions she's always going to pick the right answer, Hermione excels at exams.  
  
Q. What do you do upon receiving your OWL results? 

a)Owl your parents

b)Think about what NEWTs to pursue next year

c)Kiss Ron Weasley in his bedroom at Grimmauld place  
  
Last year the answer would have been A or B, or A then B. C wouldn't even have crossed her mind. But now when the school eagle owl delivers her exam results the only person she wants to tell is Ron.  
  
She and Ron have been getting closer all summer, shut up in Grimmauld place, spying on Order members, staying up late to share theories on what's going on and play chess. Ron had held Hermione's hand as they eves-dropped on Professor Lupin explaining in pained tones exactly what the veil was and what fate Sirius was facing for eternity. Afterwards the space between them seemed to shrink and Hermione was so close that she could smell the aftershave Ron had nicked from Bill. Then a door slammed downstairs startling both teens into sudden movement, Hermione's teeth collided with Ron's chin and Ron's nose jabbed into Hermione's eye.

Hermione's shrill "look," caused Ron to look up sharply from his comic book as Hermione's OWL results were shoved under his nose.  
  
"Wow, Hermione, that's really good," Ron said taking the parchment and standing up, "Not a surprise, but really good."  
  
Ron's very close to Hermione, and she can feel his breath on her cheek. They've had a few awkward non-kisses already this summer, so Hermione waits for Ron's forehead to butt hers or for Fred and George to apparate in with an obnoxious crack. But nothing happens apart from Ron's lips lowering to meet Hermione's. His lips are dry and cracked like Hermione thinks all boys must be, but he's soft and gentle. He's shot up like a beanpole this last year so Hermione has to tilt her head back to kiss him, like they do in muggle films that Hermione will never admit she watches.  
  
It's nice, Hermione's hands wrap around Ron's neck, stroking the hair where it's soft there, and Ron's arms go stiffly around Hermione's waist as if he's unsure where it's appropriate to put them. There's an awkward moment after both their lips part and Ron's tongue winds up in Hermione's mouth and they both freeze for a second with Ron's tongue jabbing into her cheek. Then they work out a system and Ron finally relaxes. This is nice, thinks Hermione, and with a little more practice it could be very nice.  
  
"Ron! Hermione!" That's Mrs Weasley's voice and Ron and Hermione both jump backwards as if they've just been threatened with Avada Kedavra. Ron attempts to straighten his shirt even though it's not rumpled and Hermione tries to run her hand through her hair, fingernails catching in the inevitable tangles.  
  
The door is pushed open by an ashen faced Molly Weasley, "Mum, wha-" Ron starts, interrupted by the door opening fully to reveal Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"It's Harry," he says.

* * *

Hermione remembers being a muggle hospital only once. When she was nine her dad had been in a car accident and Hermione waited with her mother while her dad was in surgery. She had hated it, the smell of antiseptic getting up her nose and stinging, the worry that she'd never see her dad again.  
  
At the time Hermione had hated the smell. But now, sitting outside the Spell damage ward at St' Mungos, she misses it. At least the smell had been something tangible, she had been able to tell that they'd been trying to help her dad. St' Mungos didn't have that, it smelled just like any other room at school or at home. She had no idea what they were doing to help Harry, or even if anything could be done to help Harry. What on earth had possessed him to-?  
  
"Will you stop that!" Ron clamped his hand over Hermione's, where she was systematically crumpling the piece of parchment that her exam results were written on then flattening it out again.  
  
"Oh, don't," Hermione pulled her hand away, ashamed of the little jolt of electricity that had shot up her spine at Ron's touch. Harry could have been killed while she and Ron had been messing about in Grimmauld place. "What was Harry thinking of?" she wailed.  
  
"He was talking about going after Bellatrix Lestrange at the end of last term," Ron said numbly, "I didn't think he would really do it," Ron was obviously feeling as bad for letting Harry down as Hermione did. "I didn't think even Harry would be that stupid..."  
  
"Harry isn't stupid!" Hermione exclaimed shrilly.  
  
"Sorry, I forget. In the world according to Hermione Granger stupid is the worst thing you can call anyone, even if they've just almost got themselves killed taking on the bloody insane right hand woman of Vol...You Know Who, without telling their best bloody mates who could have been pretty damn helpful. Which seems to me to be a pretty bloody stupid thing to do!"  
  
Hermione didn't respond to Ron's rant, sinking lower in her chair and resuming crumpling up her parchment. Ron had hit the nail on the head. Harry hadn't told either of them. Even if they couldn't have talked him out of it they could have helped him prepare, gone with him. Maybe then he wouldn't be in this state.  
  
The worst part was Hermione knew why Harry hadn't told them. They should have made more of an effort to keep in touch with him, telling him what was going on, forcing him to tell them what he was planning. Instead they'd sent him brief notes with Quidditch scores, Fred and George's antics, and assurances that nothing /i interesting was happening at 12 Grimmauld place.  
  
All the while they had been getting caught up in their almost rendezvous and nervous glances, not taking time for their so-called grieving best friend. Well it stopped here.  
  
"Mr Weasley, Ms Granger, Professor Dumbledore says you can see Mr Potter now," The strict looking healer said. It did seem to be the prevailing attitude of medical staff in the wizarding world that the last thing a sick person needed was to see their concerned friends. The healer led them to the private room Harry was occupying. He was lying on his back staring at the ceiling. He was paler than the pictures of vampires Hermione had seen. And if it wasn't for the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest Hermione might think he was dead. She fumbled automatically for Ron's hand, brushing his wrist as his hand was quickly withdrawn into his robes,  
  
"Harry, mate?" Ron said nervously. Harry defiantly turned his head away from them to look out the window.

* * *

"Ooof, sorry," Ron said apologetically as he collided with Hermione in the stairway of Grimmauld place. They're the first words Ron's said to her since Harry has come back from hospital that aren't 'please pass the marmalade' or 'are you taking advanced charms next year? Will you help me?'  
  
"That's alright," Hermione said looking up at Ron. She can't recall when she started always having to look up when she spoke to Ron. Ever since they were eleven she's thought of Ron as her tall gangling friend, and she wonders when she started to focus so much on the tall part. She noticed the piece of parchment he was holding, "I've just remembered, I never got to ask you what your exam results were like?"  
  
He offered her the parchment, "Oh Ron, these are really good."  
  
"I know, turns out I'm not as daft as I look."  
  
Hermione touched Ron's arm, "You're not daft," she leaned up and brushed her lips against his cheek.  
  
"Look Hermione, about this-us kissing all over the place thing it can't go on I'm really, really sorry, but-"  
  
"I know it's because of Harry-"  
  
"He needs us and we let him down-"  
  
"He already feels left out-"  
  
"Without us kissing left right and centre-"  
  
"Back at school we'll have NEWTS, we won't really have time for any of this stuff-"  
  
"Someone will be trying to kill us before Christmas-"  
  
"So it's best if we-"  
  
"Just forget it," they said in unison.  
  
"Right, well I'd better go and show mum these results," Ron said with an air of resignation.  
  
Hermione watched Ron as he sidled awkwardly past her and carried on down the stairs.  
  
Q. Whose feelings are most important? 

a)Ron Weasley

b)Hermione Granger

c)Harry Potter  
  
The answer was C, it would always be C.


End file.
